


We are Family (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [47]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Prompt Stories, We are family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Getting Christmas Eve started.





	We are Family (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

It had been Pepper’s idea. It would be fun, she had said to him. But just the logistics in itself were a nightmare. How was he supposed to get all of the Avengers, plus their guests and loved ones, under the same roof at the same time, for Christmas? Tony needed a plan and he knew exactly where to start.

His first call was to Rhodey. He knew that he could count on his best friend to help him set everything up. The party and the food were up to Pepper, but the guests were up to him, so enlisting Rhodey’s help was a no brainer. He knew all the Avengers as well has he did, so he could definitely help him. He told Rhodey to arrange transportation for everyone that might need it.

After talking to Rhodey and making a game plan, he went on to call Peter. The boy was beyond excited to be able to spent Christmas with the Avengers and was going to bring his aunt May so she could also meet them. It took a while for Tony to be able to hang up and move on to the next person on his list, because Peter was so excited, he wouldn’t stop talking about it.

Eventually, he was able to move on to the next person on his list: Bruce. The man had been staying with him at Stark Tower, so finding him and telling him about Pepper’s idea was fairly easy. Bruce just asked him if it would be a no stress environment, and if it was, he was more than happy to go. After a few assurances from Tony, it was settled. Bruce would be attending their little get-together.

The next call he made was for Natasha. After a few minutes of banter between them, he told her about Christmas at the Tower and said that she should bring Clint with her, as well as his family, if he wanted to. She thought about it for a second and then told him that she was going to talk to Clint and she would let him know. Tony thanked her and hung up. He still had a lot of calls to make.

Next it was Steve’s turn. He knew by calling Captain Rogers, he would be able to kill three birds with one stone. He called Steve and asked him to attend his and Pepper’s Christmas evening, telling him that he wanted him to also ask Sam and Bucky as well. Steve told him that it could be fun and that he would love to go, saying that he would talk to Sam and Bucky about it and bring them both with him.

Now that that was done, he video-chatted with Wanda, who was at the compound with Vision, telling her that she was invited, along with Vision of course, to Christmas at the Tower. He told her who was coming so far and she told him that they would be there.

The last call on his list was to Nick Fury. Sure, he wasn’t quite certain if he the man would even be able to attend but he had to invite him. After all, it was because of him that they all knew each other. Plus, he was possible the only one who knew where to find Thor. When calling Fury, who actually answered was Agent Hill. Telling her that he wanted to talk to him and what it was about, he took the opportunity to also ask Maria if she would like to join them, since he was gonna tell Fury to tell her anyway.

Maria agreed to go and then transferred him to Fury. After the usual pleasantries, Tony told him about what was going on and asked if he would like to join. To his surprise, Fury told him that he would be there. That’s when Tony asked him to see if he could get Thor to join them as well, since he was the only one who could reach him. He told him he was going to see what he could do and hung up.

Leaning back in his chair, Tony took a deep breath and aloud himself to relax since that whole thing started. Thinking back to all the people he had talked to during that day, he came to a realization that made him smile. He now had a family. True, an unconventional one filled with super soldiers, Gods, metahumans and super assassins, but a family none the less.

“One way or the other, we are all family.”, he thought with a smile, before leaving his office and going to find Pepper.


End file.
